Return of the World Eater
by ShadowedScribe
Summary: Fenris has lived his entire life with his mother, father and twin sister. But, when a mysterious cult captures his father and threatens the return of the World Eater, he and his sister set off to rescue his father and defeat Alduin, once and for all. (note: There will be some blood and gore in this story.) (I do not own anything elder scrolls this is purely fan fiction.)
1. Chapter 1

SKYRIM

Return of the World Eater

Chapter 1

Fenris dashed through underbrush and pulled his crossbow from his back. He slid to a stop and crouched in the ferns. His eyes flicked back and forth and he breathed slowly in. He smelled it, the faint musty wet smell. He slowly picked up a rock from the ground and tossed to his left. It smacked into a tree with a soft whap. The elk burst from the brush at his right and darted across the clearing in front of him. He raised the crossbow and fired in one smooth motion. The bolt slammed into the elk and knocked it to the ground. He leapt up and reloaded his crossbow before walking quickly over to the elk. It lay twitching slightly on the ground, its big brown eyes staring up at him. Fenris knelt down and pulled his dagger from his belt. He laid his hand on the animals side and carefully stabbed the elk in the neck.

"Thank you," He whispered to it as the life faded from its eyes.

He quickly cleaned his knife and the bolt he shot and put his weapons away. He hoisted the elk onto his shoulder and strode swiftly through the ferns towards the road.

Fenris was tall like all nords and well built, especially for his age. He had shoulder length black hair and grey eyes like his father. And a faint stubble on his face.

Fenris or "Fen" was just out of his teens and had turn 20 the month prior. Fen broke out from the underbrush on to the road and turned left towards Falkreath. He whistled sharply and a minute later a brown horse came trotting down the road.

He slung the elk across the horses back and got on. He clicked his tongue and the horse trotted forward. As he rode through Falkreath a few of the townsfolk waved in greeting. He nodded toward them and kept riding onwards too Lake View manor. Fenris whistled as he rode, although giving off an air of indifference he was very aware off what was happening around him. Constant training from a young age by his father had seen to that.

A rustle in the underbrush snapped him to full alertness. He drew his crossbow with one hand and waited. A single wolf charged out of the ferns snarling as it ran. Fenris raised the crossbow and fired. The wolf crumpled without a sound and rolled to a stop at his horses feet. Three more wolves slinked out of the underbrush snarling. Fenris grimaced.

"Great," He growled, "Three of you flea bags."

He shouted a challenge and prepared to charge. But, before they met something happened that froze man and beast alike. A loud crack of thunder, a Shout echoed through the hills, a cry of rage and anguish. But, Fenris could understand the words, and his blood ran cold.

" **OHDAVIIG, NO!"**

"Father," Fenris said, and then kicking his heels into his horse's side galloped forward scattering the wolves, who fled in panic.

* * *

Fen leaned against the entrance to lake view manor and waited nervously, it was almost dusk and his father hadn't returned yet. He had gotten home and skinned the elk and then posted himself where he stood now.

"I'm sure he's okay," voice said behind him, and strong hand rested reassuringly on his shoulder. "Your father is the strongest warrior in all of skyrim."

"I know Lydia," He said, "But, I still worry."

Lydia smiled and walked into the house. Lydia had been his fathers steward since before Fenris had been born and his housecarl for even longer. She had also helped train him in sword and shield techniques.

Then he heard it, faint hoof beats on the trail toward the house. He stood up straight and peered into the gathering darkness. A horse appeared out of the gloom, a large man rode on its back. His shoulders slumped as if in grief or exhaustion.

"Father!" Fenris ran forward and took the horses rains and lead it toward the stables.

"Fenris" the man grunted, groggily.

Fen tied the horses reins to a post and waited as his father got down. The man stumbled as he dropped to the ground, and suddenly tipped forward with a crash.

"Dad!" Fenris knelt down and rolled him over. He was still alive but his face was black and cut, his once proud carved nordic armor was burnt and dented badly in places and the enchantments within glowed dully. But, worst of all was a huge rent in the armor at the midsection where blood trickled freely out.

Fenris cursed and called for Lydia. She burst out of the house and came running over.

"Help me carry him." He said.

Together they carried him inside and laid him on the center table. Fenris began taking off the damaged armor as his mother ran down the stairs. She took one look at his dad and ran back up the stairs. She came back shortly after with a large tall red bottle in her hands. She pried open the man's mouth as gently as possible and poured the liquid down his throat. Several of the wounds closed and the more severe faded slightly.

The man coughed and raised his head, he saw the worried faces looking down at him and sighed.

"Noric, what happened?" Fenris mother asked.

Noric coughed and said:

"Two dragons attacked me, big ones." He said slowly, "I called Ohdaviig to help but, they… killed him."

Fenris shoulders slumped, he'd met the dragon several times and rather liked him. But he knew he and his father were good friends.

"I finished off the dragons, and made my way here." Noric descended into a coughing fit and groaned. He saw the worried look on his wife's face and touched her cheek with his hand.

"I'll be fine, Serana" He said, "Just need to heal."

Then his head slumped backwards and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Hello, hello so this my first try at publishing any of my work, so I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and send me a pm if you have any ideas or writing tips, thank you.**

\- **ShadowedScribe**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fenris raised his shield and a savage impact slammed into it. He staggered backwards and just barely had time to knock the sword point away from his chest. Lydia grunted and crept forward, shield raised. Fen took a couple steps back and rotated his shield arm. He growled and jabbed at Lydia eyes. She raised her arm and took the point harmlessly.

Fenris reared his left arm back and slammed his shield into Lydia's wrist. The sword flew from her hand and over the railing of the armory deck. He brought his sword down hard and slammed his shield against hers simultaneously. She grunted and stumbled backwards, he brought his wooden training sword down on her broad shoulder guard.

"Yow!" She dropped her shield and gripped her shoulder. "Very good, you've improven much in the past year."

"Thank you" Fenris said, taking his helmet off and wiping his sweaty forehead. He set the helmet down. "I've also improved my magic, look."

He raised his hand and brought his magika to bear. Warm golden light appeared in his palm, he rested his hand against Lydia's shoulder and the stiffness in her shoulder lessend.

"Thank you." She said, rotating her shoulder.

The sound off clapping by the door made Fenris turn.

"Very good," Noric said, leaning in the doorway. "Maybe you're ready for a real challenge?"

"What did you have in mind?" Fenris asked, putting the training swords away.

"The jarl of falkreath has asked me to take care off a group of bandits at Bilegulch mine." Noric continued, "I thought you could assist me?"

"Real combat?" Fenris asked, surprised.

"Yes" Noric said.

"Yes, I will come, I don't have any actual armor though, except that leather cuirass."

"We will take care off that later, for now go see your mother, she has some potions for you."

"She's fine with this, me coming with you?"

"Well, she isn't happy about it but, she understands."

Fenris nodded and headed inside. Noric turned too Lydia.

"He is becoming a fine young man, reminds me off me when I first came to skyrim." Noric said, after Fen had left.

"Indeed, his sword arm is strong, although does not have quite the level of skill as you."

"Any word from Ava?"

"The last message she sent said that she was on her way here."

"Good, good." Noric looked up at the sky. A lump formed in his throat, as remembered Ohdaviig's final battle. He turned and headed for the basement forge, he needed to finish his project.

* * *

Fenris fastened his belt around his waist, and double checked to make sure all of his potions were there. Satisfied, he headed to the armory and grabbed a steel sword from the rack. He attached it to his belt and added a dagger for good measure. He chose a steel shield before, looking at the rack off bows. He normally used a crossbow for hunting since all he needed for animals was one bolt. But, they were to slow for actual combat, he thought.

"Ah, already getting ready good but, I have something for you." His father walked in with a large bundle. "Here, a late birthday present."

Fenris took the bundle and unwrapped it.

"Ooo" Fenris smiled in boyish delight at what was inside. There was a nordic sword which glowed with a powerful lighting enchantment. And a nordic bow with a faint blue hue. He picked the bow up.

"This is a frost enchantment?" He asked "It looks odd."

"It's a special one I've been working on." Noric said with a grin, "You'll see what it does shortly."

"Thanks." Fenris removed the sword from previous and strapped the nordic sword in its place. He strung the bow on his back with a quiver of arrows.

"Come on," His father said, rising smoothly from the grindstone where he'd been working. "We will pick up your armor in falkreath."

Although he was in his sixties and his hair was greying he still had the strength of a younger man.

" _The dragon blood probably helps with that."_ Fenris thought, as they headed for the door.

His mother kissed Noric before, hugging Fenris.

"Be care full." She said.

"Don't worry mother." He said, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Those bandits won't have know what hit them."

She smiled and waved them towards the door. His mother's hair was turning grey slightly but, she too was strong for her age. That was especially true since she was over a thousand years old.

They mounted there horses and rode off.

* * *

They came to a stop at Grey Pine goods, they tied there horses off and and entered.

"Greetings Solaf" Noric said, "Did my package arrive?"

"Ah, dragonborn!" Solaf grinned and pulled a large, seemingly heavy sack from behind the counter. "Here, you are, oh and Norlund sends his regards, says he had fun on this project."

Noric handed the sack to Fenris who opened it. His eyes widened at what he pulled out.

The chest piece was legendary, it looked like some type of cross between nordic and steel armors with bands of ebony running through it. It was uniquely carved with pictures of dragons and nordic symbols. And a carving of a dragon was emblazoned on the matching shield. The helmet was similar in make to the nordic helmet his father wore but was forged too look like a snarling wolf head with dragon horns jutting out from the back.

"Thank you," Fenris, looked up not knowing what else to say, he just opened and closed his mouth a couple times. His father chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"The armor is made from skyforge steel reinforced with bands of ebony and enchanted to resist all types of magic and boost your skills." He said, "But, don't get cocky it won't protect you if your stupid. Now go ahead and put it on upstairs."

Fenris bounded up the stairs and quickly stripped off his leather armor till he just wearing his undergarments. He put the armor on could feel the magic in it rush into his body.

"Woah" He said, gripping the wall to steady himself. He shook it off and quickly put the rest on. It was surprisingly light and bits of dragonscale protected the gaps in his armor. After he put the helmet on and finished tightening the straps in the armor he headed down the stairs.

"Good, good." Noric stepped forward and tested the straps. "Hmmpf, even tightened it right. Come on then."

* * *

Fenris crept along the side of the trial leading to bilegulch, his bow at the ready. His father was behind him on the other side. He looked up at the wooden stockade and saw an orc on a wooden platform looking casually around. The moon shone down illuminating everything in a soft silver glow. The orc's head slumped slightly before he cursed and shook his head. He groaned and stood up stretching.

Fenris pulled an arrow from his quiver and knocked it to his string. He breathed deeply and pulled the bow back smoothly and sightend on the orc. Noric nodded, telling him to take the shot. He let the arrow fly, it smacked into the orcs throat with a fleshy _smack!_ The orc fell backwards without a sound.

"Nice," Noric whispered, "I'll kick open the front gate, you come up behind and provide covering fire."

Fenris nodded and readied another arrow. His father stood, drew his sword and approached the gate. Standing in front of the gate he braced his feet and breathed in deeply.

" **FUS RO DAH!"** He roared.

The gate blew inward with deafening crash, and bandits could be heard yelling inside. Coming up behind his father, Fenris peared inside the bandit camp. There was a large open area with forge to the left, just inside the gate. A wooden pathway lead up a small cliff face to a higher ledge. Three bandits came charging out of a building to the right. Fenris drew and fired immediately dropping one of the bandits. The other two charged. Fenris backpedaled drawing another arrow back.

The first bandit smashed his sword into Noric's shield, Noric stabbed upwards impaling the orc threw the abdomen. Fenris let his arrow fly, hitting the other bandit in the thigh. He collapsed and rolled to a stop at his father's feet who quickly finished him off.

"Come on!' Noric shouted, sprinting toward the wooden walkway. Fenris slipped his bow on his back and drew his sword. Gripping his shield tightly he followed his father up the pathway. When the made it to the top, six bandits stood waiting for them. In the center stood a huge orc in full orcish armor with a giant battleaxe.

"Get 'em boys!" He yelled pointing his axe at the two figures.

" **KORAAV VED PAH!"** Noric shouted at the bandits.

All of the bandits dropped there weapons and grabbed at there eyes.

"I can't see!" One screamed.

" **YOL TOOR SHUL"** Noric roared.

A wave of fire turned all but the chief to ash, who had the smarts to jump blindly to the side. He stood up and seemed to blink the blindness from his eyes. He grabbed a sword and shield from the ground and charged.

Malacath curse you!" He bellowed, slamming his sword against Fenris's upraised shield. The heavy blow made Him stumble backwards. Slashed and jabbed at the young nord but, years of training kicked in and Fenris blocked each wild, rage filled slash.

Seeing an opening Fenris slashed the orc's elbow with his sword. The orc yelped before his arm spasmodically jerked and hung limp, the shield dropping from the now numb hand. The orc chopped at him frantically. Taking the blow on the shield, Fenris stabbed forward catching the orc in the gut. The orcs body arched, blue tendrils running up it before he collapsed in a heap.

Fenris wiped his sword before turning to look around. Noric stood to the side watching.

"Good," He said nodding, "I'm going to go check the mine. Watch the entrance."

"Yes sir." Fenris said nodding.

His father disappeared into the mine. Fenris paced back and forth scanning every leaf and shadow. A twig snapped behind him and he twirled around. Just in time to catch an iron dagger full on the chest. The cheap dagger glanced off his armor barely leaving a scratch. Noric slammed the bandit with his shield driving him back. The orc bodily jumped forward knocking Fernis flat. Strong hands wrapped around his throat and begin squeezing. Fenris pulled his dagger from his belt and slammed it into the bandits side. And at exact same time, there was a rush of static electricity in the air and bolt of lightning slammed into the orcs head vaporising it instantly.

Fenris grunted and pushed the body off of him, blinking the spots out of his eyes. He stood shield raised scanning the area. A slim, lithe figure approached from the direction off the walkway. She wore black leather armor with a short cape and hood.

"Who are you?" Fenris challenged.

The figure stopped and stared at him before a familiar laugh escaped from the hood. She tossed her hood back letting long black hair spill down her shoulders.

"Sister" Fenris laughed, relaxing and sheathing his sword. "What brings you here?"

"I got to the manor but you weren't there so I came here to see if you needed help." She said, hugging Fenris. "Where's father?"

"In the mine, ah here is know." Fenris grinned.

Noric started at the other figure before relaxing.

"Ava," He said warmly. "It's good to see you. Come, let's get out of this place and head home."

Mounting there horses they rode toward falkreath. Once reaching the town they informed the jarl of their victory before heading towards lake view manor.

* * *

 **Hello hello so this is more of a filler mostly, just introducing Fenris's sister and showing off some of their skills. The "koraav ved pah" shout is something I made up, it basically means "black, sight, entirely" So it, as you read, blinds people. Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

-ShadowedScribe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next evening they gathered around the cliff face near the manor for a brief memorial for Odahviing. Fenris shuffled back and forth on his heels and looked at the sky.

"What is it?" Ava asked.

"Nothing, I thought I heard something." He shook his head and smiled, "So how's the college of winterhold?"

"Oh, it's so boring" She said, rolling her eyes, "A lot of the time were just stuck in classes although, sometimes we do get to go exploring."

"Who is the arch-mage again?"

A khajiit actually, his names J'zargo, he is one of the youngest archmages ever. He also was the one wrapped up in that hole eye of magnus thing."

Fenris nodded; "I heard about that, what actually happened?"

Darkness began to fall as Ava explained the eye of magnus story. All day long their father had been in the basement forge hammering and banging away at something. And earlier a large crate had been delivered by carriage. At about midday a strange rushing, tingling sensation had washed over Fenris but he'd thought it was just his imagination… until Ava had asked about it too.

Fenris scratched the back of his neck and glanced at the sky again. _Woosh!_

A huge grey shape shot by over head. Fenris stumbled back in surprise and instinctively reached for his sword.

"Dragon!" Ava yelled, conjuring a large crackling ball of electricity in her hand. The dragon stopped and hovered in front of the manor, it's rather odd tattered looking wings beating the air.

"Hold!" It shouted, in a deep voice.

Serana burst out of the house.

"Relax, it's Paarthurnax!" She said.

Fenris lowered his sword as Ava extinguished the ball of magic.

Paarthurnax dropped to the ground with a huge thud. He lifted his head up and eyed Fenris and Ava.

"Drem Yol Lok, greetings." He said, "I heard of Odahviig's fall, Aaz Hah So."

"Greetings," Fenris said sheathing his sword. "Paaz Shul Grind."

"Ah, I see you know our tongue, I take it your father taught you?"

"Yes, I am Fenris and this is my sister Ava."

"Grind, where is your father?"

"He's in the house, I'll get him." Fenris said, backing toward the door.

"No need, I am here." Noric stepped out of the house with a wrapped bundle. "Drem Yol Lok, Paarthurnax."

Paarthurnax eyed Fenris and Ava before turning back to Noric.

"Odahviing fall is sad indeed he had a strong thu'um, Aaz Hah So, but what have you there?"

Noric walked over to the cliff face and began to untie the bundle.

"When Odahviing died, I absorbed his soul, I tried not too, but I couldn't stop it but, I began to think and tinker. I consulted all of my lore books I could and even asked Meridia for advice. Then with a combination of conjuration and smithing, I made this."

So saying Noric pulled a sword from the bag. It had a long pointed blade of dragon bone, a ebony hilt and dragon runes on the tang. The blade glowed with a fiery golden light.

Lifting it above his head he said; "Behold the Dragon Blade with soul of the winged snow hunter infused within."

And with a shout he took the sword in two hands and brought the sword down onto the cliff side. With a flash a hole chunk of rock sheared off. With another savedge cut he cleaved it again until a spike of ruck jutted out of the cliff face at a sharp angle. He walked up to the large crate and slashed it open. Inside lay Odahviing skull, with inhuman strength Noric lifted it and hung it gently on the spike of rock.

Paarthurnax crawled forward and using his wing's claws scratched in dragon: Het Los Ohdaviing, Viing Od Ah, Ok Thu'um Los Nu Nahlot, Nuz Lingrah Fent Nii Ko Un Vahrukt.

 _Here is Ohdaviing, winged snow hunter, his thu'um is now silent but long will it echo in out memory._

"Ulse ko Vahrukt" Paarthurnax said.

"Ulse ko Vahrukt" Noric said.

"Ulse ko Vahrukt" Fenris said.

Ava cupped her hands and with a look of intense concentration and summoned a blazing ball of fire in her hands. Stepping forward and pushed it toward Odahviing skull. It settled into its mouth so it looked like it was breathing fire.

"Ulse ko Vahrukt" Ava said.

They stood in silence watching the fire burn, Noric wiped a small tear from his eye and put his arm around Sereana. Fenris just stared hard into the flames thinking. He thought he heard something almost in the fire. He glanced at the runes carved by Paarthurnax which seemed to glow in the soft light of the fire.

Ava suddenly stiffened, "Get down!"

Fenris dropped to the ground, as Ava summoned a ward in one hand just in time to deflect a large flaming ball of fire away into the trees. Fenris got too his feet and drew his sword.

Eight figures charged from the tree line.

"Qiilaan us dilon!" The figures shouted in raspy voices, a musty smell of death slammed into Fenris as he realized what these were.

"DRAUGR!" Lydia roared as she charged from the doorway of the manor where she'd been leaning. She flung Fenris his shield as she ran. Fen caught it and charged forward. A bolt of fire whizzed by and caught a draugr on fire. One came up to him and laughed.

"Unslaad Krosis." It laughed before slamming its sword into Fenris's shield. He blocked easily and chopped the walkers arm off at the elbow. It went rigid and small tendrils of energy ran up its body before it collapsed with a odd crunching noise.

" **Yol Toor Shul!"** Paarthurnax roared and column of fire blasted out of his mouth and vaporised four of the draugr. Noric slammed his sword into another and the draugr literally vaporised into dust. Serena summoned two bolts of lighting and sent them hurtling toward another vaporising his torso instantly.

A tall draugr stalked from the trees it swung a ebony greatsword back and forth menacingly.

"A deathlord," Noric said slowly, "I've got this."

He stepped forward, taking Fenris's proffered shield.

"Aav Diilon" The deathlord roared and brought its sword down with a savedge cut. Noric sidestepped the blow and shouted " **Krii Lun Aus!"**

The draugr staggered purple energy gathered around and its armor visibly began to rust before their eyes. Noric slammed his shield into the draugr's hand, knocking his sword away and stabbed his sword straight through the deathlords torso. Purple energy exploded out of the draugr and wrapped around Noric. He stiffened and froze the sword and shield falling from his grip.

"Dad!" Fenris yelled charging forward, then three things happened simultaneously.

A dragon dropped from the sky and grabbed Noric in his claws and soared off with him, a wave of arrows shot from the trees, and a black robed figure dropped from the sky in a cloud of black smoke. Landing in a crouch, he launched a fireball at Fenris. A figure leapt in front of Fenris and a giant blast sent him into unconscious.

* * *

Fenris groaned and rolled onto his knees, a loud ringing filled his ears and smoke clouded his vision. He looked up and saw the the black figure before him.

"I am Konahrik," He said, "Prepare your souls for Alduin, the world eater returns."

He waved his hand toward the house and a glowing mask shot through the door and into his hand. He placed it on his face and power glowed from him. Another dragon dropped from sky and landed with a boom. Konahrik disappeared with a flash and the dragon stalked forward. Fenris stood and faced the dragon, staring him in the eyes.

"You are brave joor, mortal." The dragon laughed, "Die now."

The dragon opened his mouth. Fenris charged, with a battle cry he dropped and slid under the stream of fire that erupted from the dragon's mouth. He pulled his twin daggers from his belt, and stabbed one into the dragons left eye.

Using the dagger as leverage he vaulted unto the dragons head. The dragon thrashed and roared. Ava appeared to the dragons left and summoning a glowing blue blade from Oblivion she stabbed it deep into the dragons side. The dragon roared and sent a column of fire into sky. With a yell Fenris stabbed his dagger into the dragon's other eye and twisted. The dragon shuddered and collapsed.

Fenris jumped down from dragons head and staggered, suddenly weary as the adrenaline faded. He stumbled and grabbed onto Ava's shoulder for support.

"Fen…," She said, "Look."

He turned and looked at the body of the dragon. Its flesh began to flake and burn away. Twin columns of energy flowed from the body into Ava and Fenris.

Fenris gasped as energy flowed through him, his weariness fell away and he felt his body strengthen. Suddenly burning pain erupted in his head. He clutched it with a yell and collapsed too his knees. Words swirled through his mind, every dragon word he'd ever learned burned in his mind. Meaning behind each one engraving themselves deeply into his subconscious.

Then it faded as quickly as it began and a building pressure grew in his throat. It grew and grew until he and Ava shouted to the sky: " **Zu'u Los Dovahkiin!"**

The pressure left, leaving a energy burning deep within his chest.

* * *

 **Hello, so i haven't written in a while because stuff has been happening with my family. So yeah Fenris and Ava are dragonborn. The translation of the dragon words are:**

drem yol lok: a formal greeting

aaz hah so: my condolences

paaz shul grind: pleased to meet you

grind: hi/hello

Ulse ko Vahrukt: Basically means they will remember him forever.

Qiilaan us dilon: bow before the dead!

Unslaad krosis: Eternal sorrow

Aav dilon: Join the dead

Yol toor shul: fire, inferno, sun (fire breath)

Krii lun aus: kill, leech, suffer (marked for death)

Konahrik:warlord

Joor: mortal

Zu'u Los Dovahkiin: I am Dragonborn!

 **So yeah that's the translations, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way if you think that Fenris is overpowered, he's been trained since he was ten by the dragonborn who literally spent his entire life fighting and killing everything there is to kill in skyrim. So yeah more coming as soon as i get the inspiration.**

 **-ShadowedScribe**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fenris staggered and clutched his throat, he could feel his vocal cords burning, not used to the magical pressure they had been subjected too.

"What was that?" He croaked.

"A Shout," Ava coughed, also with a raspy voice.

"But, that means…"

Fenris shook his head and stared at the dragon skeleton in front of him. He could feel its soul, its energy burning in him. Filling him with strength and power. But, his mind swirled around with conflicting emotions. He was dragonborn! But there was also all the baggage that came with that. People would always try to control him, and sometimes those people would not have his best interests in mind. The Blades were a good example of that.

Paarthurnax rumbled;

"It is as I thought" He said, quietly. "Such a thing has never happened before."

Paarthurnax deep rumbling voice shook Fenris out of his trance. He started and looked over to the figure who jumped in front of him. It was Lydia, her armor was blackened and she was bleeding from both ears from the shockwave.

"Lydia!" He ran over and checked her pulse. She was still alive. Her shield wasn't so lucky, it had shattered into a corona of steel and wood shards around her. He pulled a small emergency healing potion from his belt and poured it gently into her mouth. She began to stir.

A guttural scream behind him made him twirl around and drop the potion, startled.

Ava was crouched in front of a figure in the grass her face frozen in a aspect of pear anguish and horror. Fenris ran over to see what was wrong and then froze. Time seemed to stutter to a stop. He felt disconnected from reality, like the depths of Oblivion were opening at his feet, preparing to swallow him whole. He fell to his knees, the world swirled around him in a disconnected blur focusing into one sole image.

Surrounded in a pool of blood, staring blankly up at the sky, was Serana. Five arrows sprouted from her chest like obscene fingers mocking him. The arrows, he remembered, the wave of arrows that had arched overhead when his father was taken. He turned towards the treeline and saw a band of draugr archers standing in the woods, watching them. Rage exploded in Fenris. A word appeared in his mind, he grasped it and projected outward.

" **Wuld!"** He roared, he shot forward and snatched up the sword and shield that his father had dropped. He could feel the power thrumming in the swords grip, vibrating up his arm. He charged toward the archers. A wave of arrows shot toward him. He picked another word, one of his fathers favorites.

" **Yol!"** The arrows incinerated in mid air, a few harmless arrowheads plinked off his upraised shield. He attacked, the sword cut through the draugr like they were warm butter. A few disnergrated on the spot. A bolt of lighting richoted into the group of draugr. Ava, she appeared at his left, twin glowing swords in her hands she leapt forward slicing a tornado of deadly blue fire through them. Soon there was none left.

Fenris stumbled back over to his mother, he dropped to his knees in front of her. The sword and shield clattering to the ground next to him. Rage ebbed away from him, replaced by endless grief. He fell on his back, disconnecting from the world. He heard men shouting, a dragon taking off. Then the black haze of unconsciousness rose up and enveloped him in it's comforting blackness.

The next two weeks had been a blur, guards from falkreath had come to investigate after hearing the shouts and seeing the dragons flying by. Paarthurnax had fled to avoid being pelted by arrows from the guards. Lydia had recovered quickly and started ordering the guards around. To clean up the bodies and take Ava and Fenris inside who had both fainted from the emotional and physical shock of the circumstances. Fenris had faded in and out of consciousness throughout the fortnight. At one point he had seen Lydia talking to a woman he remembered owning Grave Concoctions down in Falkreath.

Now on early morning of Sundas, Fenris stood on the enchanting tower of Lakeview Manor. Leaning against the railing, he stared dully at the distant lake as the rain thrummed against its surface. The trapdoor creaked behind him and he turned. Lydia climbed up gingerly, grimacing as she used her shield arm. Which had been badly broken by the fireball from Konahrik. She pulled a letter from a pocket in her steel armor which she always seemed to wear.

"Here," She said, "Your father gave this to me in case of a emergency. I'm pretty sure this qualifies."

Fenris took the letter and read the envelope, in his father's firm handwriting it said: _To Fenris_.

"What about Ava?" He asked.

"She has her own."

Fenris nodded and started to open the letter. Lydia opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but thought better of it and disappeared back down the trapdoor. Fenris broke the seal on the letter, a wax imprint of the Akaviri symbol for dragonborn. He opened the letter and read.

 _Dear Fenris,_

 _If you are reading this I'm most likely gone or dead. I obviously don't know what the circumstances will be but, what I can do is advise you. And explain some secrets that I've known for a while. Whether you have discovered this or not, you and your sister are dragonborn. A few months after you were born your mother and I took both of you to the greybeards. They confirmed my suspicions. That you were twin dragonborn. How this will effect your powers I do not know. But, as dragonborn you must be wary, many forces will seek to control you. Some not of this plain. Trust only those you know. If the circumstances are that I've been taken I would say to not try to rescue me. If something was strong enough to capture me then it is too dangerous. But, you are my son, the soul of a dragon thrums inside you and I know you will try to rescue me if you can. If you choose to, remember your body is still mortal. Devouring the souls of dragons will strengthen you but, I've killed many if not all of the dragons left in skyrim. So, go to Jorrvaskr, talk to Alea and tell her Noric said it is time. Also, go to my study and find my journal, there's information there that will help. Lastly, stay strong, trust in your sister. Together you will be stronger than anything else in skyrim. And remember, not matter what you do, I will still love you, my son._

 _Your Father,_

 _Noric_

Fenris wiped his face and looked up. Staring at the parting clouds, a single beam of sunlight shone down across lakeview, the birds began to sing. The trapdoor creaked again and Fenris knew it was Ava without looking. They had always shared a connection, almost like they could feel the others emotions. But, after absorbing the dragon soul the connection had strengthened.

She leaned against the railing next to Fenris, a letter similar to his gripped in her hand. They stared out at the lake together.

" _You know what we have to do."_ Fenris thought.

Ava nodded slowly.

" _Then let's do it."_ He thought.

"Where are we going to go?" Ava asked aloud.

"Jorrvaskr first, then I don't know." Fenris said. "We need information."

"I can help with that." Ava said, slowly.

"How? Your friends at the college you mean?"

"No, my friends in Riften."

Fenris blinked.

"The Thieves Guild?" He said, shocked. "What do you mean 'friends'?"

"I was in Riften doing an errand for the college. And Brynjolf found me in the inn and said his group needed a mages help."

"And you went along willingly?" Fenris asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes."

"You willingly collaborated with the thieves guild?" Fenris said, astounded. "For a decent sum too, I'd expect."

"Why do you care?" Ava asked suddenly, defensive. "Father has had dealing with them."

"Only out of necessity!" Fenris exclaimed, "And he didn't work for them, he needed information to find Esbern so he could save the world."

"Exactly, we need information to save our dad and quite possibly the world too."

Fenris grumbled: "Fine, but no more jobs for the thieves guild."

"I can do what I want, just because your ten minutes older than me doesn't mean you can boss me around." Ava said.

"And, your still my little sister and I don't want you getting into the wrong crowd." Fenris replied.

"Look, we have more important things to worry about right now, let's just agree we need help from the Guild and finish this argument later." Ava said, turning away.

"Fine, come on."

Fenris climbed down the ladder and walked quickly to his father's study, Ava right behind him.

Opening the door he looked around. Several bookcases lined the walls, the katana Dragonbane hung from a plaque on the far wall. A large mahogany desk stood in the center of the room. It was piled high with letters, scrolls, and books.

"In my letter, Dad said to find his journal."

"Mine too." Ava said.

Ava began scanning the bookcases as Fenris ruffled through the desk. On the bottom right drawer he found a row of large leather bound notebooks. The Akaviri symbol for dragonborn was embossed on each one. He pulled out the the oldest one. On the opening page it read: Journal of Noric Ysmir Dragon-arm, The last Dragonborn, Volume one.

The Fenris turned the page and read the prescript.

Prescript:

If you are a thief reading this...run.

Fenris snorted, and imagend how white any thief would've turned after reading that. He flipped through the volumes of journals. In them his father had recounted all of his adventures since finding Sky Haven Temple to the present. Finally in the second to last journal he found what he was looking for. The first entry read:

 _As suggested by my wife, I have decided to use this volume as a sort of catalogue of the shouts I have found. Including their location, translation, and the words of power themselves. The shouts go as follows._

Fenris eagerly turned the page, light blasted from the page searing his brain. Fenris yelped and dropped the book clutching his stinging eyes. Ava rushed over from the bookcases.

"What happened, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a second." Fernis said rubbing his eyes and blinking. "I found what Dad wanted us to find, a catalogue of all the shouts he learned."

"How does that help?" Ava asked.

"Including their words of power." Fenris said, carefully picking up the dropped journal.

He slowly opened the book again, neatly written down the page was a list of shouts. The carefully written words of power glowed with an orange light.

"Woah." Ava said.

As Fenris read each word they stopped glowing and faded until they looked like normal written dragon letters. Fenris looked at how thick the journal was.

"We had better get to reading all of these." He said sitting down at the desk. Ava pulled up a nearby chair and together they began to read.

* * *

 **Hello, I'm not dead as you can see. I just ran out of inspiration and then forgot about this story. But recently I got skyrim for ps4 and I remembered this. So I hashed out the storyline in my head and hear we are. And yeah sorry for killing Serena it hurt me just as much as you.**

 **More to come, hopefully.**

 **ShadowedScribe**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It turned out that reading so many words of power at once proved to be more difficult than imagined. After only a page of words Fenris grimaced and squeezed his forehead at the growing migraine.

"Your getting one too?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing reading so many many words of power at once is overwhelming our minds."

"I think we have enough to go on for now anyway." Ava replied, "We've found the fire and frost shouts as well as unrelenting force and whirlwind sprint."

"I guess," Fenris said, "How will we know if the words are even going to work when say them?"

Ava frowned and picked up the journal, she flipped through the pages for a minute.

"Here, Father describes shouting as a build up of energy in his chest before its projected out and shaped by whatever word he used." Ava said.

"Interesting," Fenris said, stroking the growing stubble on his chin. "That makes since, because since, well you know."

Ava nodded.

Fenris shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat shoving unpleasant images from his mind.

"I've felt a strange buzzing sensation behind my sternum." Fenris continued, rubbing his chest. "And I feel different, like I drank a whole strength potion, but more intense then that, I don't know how to describe it."

"I feel the same, like my whole body is charged with energy." Ava said.

"Almost like an enchanted weapon being charged." Fenris said, "Only it's me being charged, wait do you think that the more souls we absorb we'll get stronger?"

"That would make since," Ava said, nodding, "Father survived some pretty nasty wounds with seemingly no trouble and healed within days."

"Once, years ago when that dragon attacked the manor I saw him take a direct blast of dragon fire." Fenris said, gesturing with his hands. "His beard was burnt off but he was fine."

Fenris and Ava grew silent as they retreated into their own thoughts. A minute later Fenris shook himself and stood up stretching.

"Right well were not going to get anything done sitting here. Fenris said, pocketing the journal with the words of power. "Lets pack and leave."

Ava stood and nodded saying:

"I'll get my stuff."

As Fenris jogged to his room he bumped into Lydia in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Ah, there you are." Lydia said stepping back into the room. "I took the liberty of packing for you. The pack will have everything you'll need."

"Thanks, Lydia." Fenris said looking through the pack on his bed. "Should I wear my special armor or just standard stuff?"

"You'll draw more attention wearing the Drakon-Wolf armor but it'll protect you better." Lydia said shrugging, "Its up to you."

Fenris stopped and looked at the wall for moment thinking. Having better armor would obviously be smart but drawing a lot of attention would let whatever group this was spy and follow them easily. But, on the other hand Fenris mused, frowning, word of Norics capture would inevitably spread to every corner of skyrim and some people would undoubtedly look to his twin offspring to try and save him. So they would draw attention no matter what.

"I'll wear the armor." Fenris decided. "I can get it ready myself."

Lydia nodded, "As you wish, I'll go see if your sister needs any help."

After looking through his pack, Fenris headed to the east wing of the manor, the armory.

He walked through the armory looking at everything on display. On one weapon rack hung the bloodskal blade retrieved from the depths below solstheim. On a mannequin nearby hung a worn but well cared for suit of steel amor. And next to it in a small display case was the hilt of a steel sword with about a foot of blade still attached. This was the armor that Noric wore when he killed his first dragon. And the blade that had dealt the killing blow. The rest of the blade had snapped off in the dragon's gullet. Next to that was Norics crude but effective dragonplate armor which he had worn for some time. Fenris ran his hand along the armors and weapons that his father had amassed in his adventures.

Finally he came to the last mannequin on it hung the Drakon-Wolf armor, the combined metals of ebony, skyforge steel, and dragon scale. All crafted in the style of nordic carved armor.

Although unlike the usual bear designs the armors helmet piece was carved in the likeness of a wolf instead. With dragon bone carved and forged into the back of the helmet to resemble horns.

Fenris quickly took the armour down and went into the armouries changing room.

A few minutes later he walked back out dressed in armor with helmet tucked under one arm.

As he walked by a long low chest atop two cabinets he heard a strange humming, pulsing sound coming from inside the chest he hadn't noticed before. Curious he walked over and setting the helmet aside lifted the lid with a gauntleted hand. Inside the velvet lined chest lay the Dragon-Blade. Soft fiery golden energy flicked and swirled around the blade. The hilt was wrapped in soft dragon scale and made of ebony with red glowing crystals in the crossguard. The pommel was triangle with a similar larger crystal embedded in it.

 _Modified soul gems maybe?_ Fenris thought.

He gripped the hilt and gasped as he felt energy thrum up his arm into his chest.

The glowing light around the blade intensified becoming a bright glowing swirl of intense friery golden light.

"That armor suits you." Ava said from the doorway. Fenris turned to her to speak but stopped when he realized what she was wearing. It was their mothers old armor that Noric had made for her. It was made primarily of hardened leather and fine chain mail. The unique aspect of the armor was that the main piece was a soft but durable longcoat which after putting your arms in. Wrapped tightly around the body before splitting at about thigh level behind the legs into two separate tails creating a half skirt, leaving the front open. Finely crafted arm and leg guards protected the limbs with a small leather chest piece on the upper torso. A small black cape that wrapped around the shoulders and hung off the left side completed the set.

"Thanks," Fenris said, "That armor looks good as well, is it enchanted?"

"Yes," Ava said, adjusting the fingerless gauntlet on her left arm. "Magic and strength based enchantments as far as I can tell."

"Good those should come in handy in a fight." Fenris said turning and taking Dragon-Blades sheath from the chest it had laid in. He slid the blade home and the glowing crystals dimmed as if the blade was falling asleep. He attached the sheath securely to his armor belt. He turned to a rack of shields and after a moment's thought chose a unique kite shield made by his Dad from ebony and dragonbone. As he secured the shield to his left forearm he felt a tingle of magic up his arm.

"Is this enchanted?" he asked, holding the shield out.

Ava stepped forward and ran her fingers along the edge of the shield a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Yes, in fact there is a powerful resist magic enchantment on this." she said, tapping the shield.

"Nice, that should help especially with my fighting style." Fenris said, securing the shield. "Say, you don't have a sword do you?"

"No, that's why I came down here." Ava said glancing toward the racks of swords. "Which one should I take?"

"Hmm, you'd prefer a lighter blade yes?" Fenris said stepping toward the sword racks with Ava following.

"Yes, something that wouldn't get in the way of my spells."

"Dawnbreaker?" Fenris asked gesturing toward the glowing deadric blade.

Ava walked over to the sword and unhooked it from the wall and gave a few experimental flourishes.

"To short," Ava said, shaking her head. "And flashy for my tastes."

"Wait a minute, I know." Fenris said snapping his gauntleted fist with an odd metallic pinging noise. "Wait here"

Fenris strode out of the room and walked quickly up to his father's study his armor making nary a sound thanks to special enchantments. Crossing the room he unhooked Dragonbane from the plaque on the wall.

"Here" he said, walking back into the amory. "This should do."

Ava took the proffered blade and unsheathed the ancient akaviri katana. The blade hissed and crackled with a unique shock enchant as if annoyed with being sheathed and dormant for so long. Ava twirled the blade in a figure eight pattern leaving a shimmering trail of energy just behind the weapon.

"This will work." Ava said, sheathing the blade and beginning to unravel the matching belt from around the sheath. "It's called Dragonbane right?"

"Yeah, I-"

Fenris stopped and turned as the door behind him opened, lydia stood in the doorway.

"If you two are finished getting ready, your horses are saddled and your packs packed." She said "If your ready to go...where exactly?""

"Jorrvaskr first" Fenris said as Ava finished securing the katana to her person. "Then to Riften to get information."

"Very well" Lydia said, then looked down at the floor clearing her throat. "Bring him back ok?"

Fenris nodded solemnly, suppressing his emotions. As he walked by Lydia he offered a hand which she took in a firm handshake."Take care of the place while we're gone will you?"

"I will, I would come with but," She said gesturing hopelessly to her shield arm. Fenris smiled sadly and patted her right shoulder.

"I still owe you for that." He said before walking toward the front door.

Taking some flowers from his mother's garden, he walked over to the stone marker that had been built at Serana's grave. He stood before the fresh soil and looked down at the ground his shoulders slumped in his armor. His helmet under one arm. The flowers in his right hand.

He felt Ava come up behind him and slip an arm around his back in a sisterly embrace.

"I'll bring Dad back." Fenris said in a shaky voice. "We'll bring Dad back."

Fenris wiped a single tear from his nose and layed the flowers on the grave. Standing up straight he solemnly lowered his helmet onto his head. He spun around and marched towards horses swinging himself up on his black stallion. He glanced over at Ava as she got on her grey mare. He looked into her eyes and saw the same burning determination there that he felt.

 _We'll get him back._

Fenris tugged on the rains and turned his horse toward the road to Whiterun.

* * *

 **Hello me again sorry for the large gaps between chapters but my inspiration is very slow in building. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that my dialogue skills have increased. Constructive criticism welcome. BTY there is a hidden joke about Lydia in this chapter. Comment if you found it. sincerely,**

 **ShadowedScribe**


End file.
